Mi único amor
by Pat17 S
Summary: Lord Voldemort encuentra a su hija perdida.


Los personajes son de la creación de J K Rowling, todos los créditos son para ella. Yo lo hice esta trama.

Hola chic s en este fic los acontecimientos previos cambian un poco:

Hermione no es amiga de Harry y de Ron, por lo que no ha participado en sus hazañas como en los libros, sin embargo si asiste a Hogwarts y sigue siento la mejor bruja de su edad, Severus sigue siendo un espía de voldemort es 100% mortifago. Este shot está situado antes del 5to año después del 4 to, unos meses después del regreso de Voldemort.

Me senté con calma sobre el lujoso trono, en medio de aquella sala la cual alguna vez había estado tan destruida como yo mismo. Un año más pensé recordando aquel acontecimiento que había terminado por convertirme en un monstruo.

Mire a mis mortifagos tan ineptos como siempre, yo mismo hubiera acabado con estas escorias de no ser porque a pesar de todo, los idiotas me son útiles. Aunque algunos valen la pena me dije a mi mismo fijando la vista en Bellatrix y poco después en Severus. Es sencillamente exquisito ver como tiemblan todos estos magos y brujas frente a mí, su miedo me alimenta.

"Mi señor "escucho sisear a Nagini, se acerca a mi lentamente, siento la tensión entre mis mortifagos tantos años y no se acostumbran a ella. Acaricio con calma su piel, tan fría como la mía o probablemente menos. "Ya puedes ir a comer Nagini, no ensucies tanto el mármol con su sangre sucia", sé que mi mascota esta complacida pues se desliza rápidamente fuera dirigiéndose hacia la sala continua, una sonrisa sádica se extiende por mi rostro al escuchar los gritos de esos inútiles muggles, poco después ya no se escucha ni un solo murmullo, Sí que Nagini estaba hambrienta pienso con burla.

"Lucius … espero que tengas un buen motivo para convocarme hoy" lo veo estremecerse y como lentamente su frente se pone perlada por el sudor, sus nervios son tan palpables.

"Mi señor…" hace una reverencia tan exagerada que me da asco y se refleja en mi mirada "La hemos en-encontrado", la habitación se vuelve más fría, mi corazón para por una milésima de segundo y me levanto furioso destruyendo los grandes ventanales en un arrebato de mi magia, me acerco a el tomándolo por su cuello, con una promesa de muerte en mi mirada.

"No me gustan las bromas Lucius" aprieto el agarre alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos brillantes por lagrimas retenidas, ridículo, coloco rápidamente mi varita bajo su barbilla "Crucio" susurro disfrutando las palabras, dolía, dolía mucho más que mil crucios como se había atrevido a decir aquello, ella ya no estaba, se la habían arrebatado de sus brazos, su único amor, su pequeña Hermione.

"Es verdad mi señor, está aquí la trajimos, Dumbledore la escondió todo este tiempo!" la voz de Severus resuena por toda la sala, lo volteo a ver la furia bullendo en mí, con la mirada exijo explicaciones. "Él no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para cambiar su nombre mi señor, ella ha asistido a Hogwarts todo este tiempo" su voz suena ahogada, no me importa necesito saber todo.

"HABLA!" le grito mientras corro a los demás mortifagos de ahí, quedando solo es circulo privado, solo aquellos que sabían de ella.

"El, la escondió en el mundo muggle" mi rabia esta fuera de los limites siento los muebles temblar MALDITO VIEJO ESTUPIDO "lo escuche hablando con Moddy, él fue quien se infiltro aquella noche en la mansión, en cuanto supe la traje aquí, ellos….ellos planeaban acabar con ella mañana pues temían que usted mi seno se diera cuenta de quién es en verdad ella"

"Es imposible" murmuro desquiciado "PERO COMO SE ATREVE" mi hija, mi heredera había vuelto, deje salir mi rabia terminando de destruir el lugar, el muy estúpido de Dumbledore siempre pensó que no podía amar, yo también lo creí pero ella era sangre de mi sangre como no amarla, y me la había robado, esa misma noche asesine a los Potter y a cuanta persona se me puso enfrente.

"Quiero verla, dónde ésta Severus , dámela" grite reventando la pared disminuyéndola a escombros.

"Bellatrix" susurro él y ella salió corriendo de ahí, caminaba de una esquina a otra desesperado, quería verla, tantos años habían pasado, aun cuando no tenía este cuerpo y vivía como un parasito quitándole la vida a mi huésped, ella había estado en mis pensamientos, me vi interrumpido por el sonido de pasos apresurado y después nada solo silencio, voltee y quede en shock, ahí bajo una puerta totalmente destrozada estaba mi niña, tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba, levante mi varita y le apunte, lance un hechizo no verbal deshaciendo la magia sobre ella que cubría sus verdaderos rasgos. Jadeamos al mismo tiempo ambos sorprendidos, enfrente de mí se encontraba la criatura más hermosa del mundo, cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche y ondulado, nariz perfecta y rostro fino, unos hermosos ojos color castaño, y alta aun para la edad que debía de tener. Era la viva imagen de mí, antes de convertirme en esto. Me acerque lentamente a ella fascinado, ella tembló aún más y comenzó a llorar, me frene ante esa imagen. "LARGO DE AQUÍ" dije mirando a mis mortifagos, salieron despavoridos.

"shhhh... tranquila no voy a lastimarte" me acerque hasta quedar a un solo paso de distancia, ella no paraba de llorar.

"No me mates, por favor, no he hecho nada malo" la tome fuerte por sus hombros sorprendiéndola

"No se te ocurra pensar eso" le dije con voz firme molesto por que creyera eso de mi Eres Lord Volvemort que esperabas, acaricie su mejilla con lentidud "Yo soy tu padre" susurre acariciando su suave cabello.

"Y-yo lo sé el profesor Snape me lo dijo" su voz estaba quebrada " Dumbledore me quiere matar y tú me odias" un nuevo sollozo salió de su boca

"Nunca escúchame bien nunca te odiaría, eres mi hija, tienes mi sangre por t"

"Pero" ella abrió los ojos aún más asustada "perdón, perdón no quería perdóname por favor no quería interrumpirte por favor no me pegues no lo volveré a hacer" estaba histérica y yo iracundo.

"Quien ha osado poner sus sucias manos sobre ti!" alce mi voz dispuesto a acabar con quien le haya hecho daño

"Mi padre dijo que.."

"Yo soy tu padre, ya me encargare yo de esa persona, nadie va a volver a lastimarte mi pequeña" sentí como se relajaba lentamente "no sabes cuánto lamente tu perdida" la tome en mis brazos abrazándola con fuerza, cuanto tiempo había esperado por este momento, un momento que creí que nunca pasaría al saberla perdida, tome su mano e hice que me siguiera hacia el trono, ella miraba asombrada las lujosas joyas que lo adornaban " tu tendrás uno igual justo a mi lado" hable mientras la sentaba en mi regazo y acariciaba su cabello, no podía alejarme de ella no después de tanto tiempo, aquí con ella, solos completamente podía sacar mis sentimientos, pero en cuanto volviera mi gente me iba a asegurar de que supieran respetarla ella iba a ser tan temida y respetada como yo.

Comencé a reparar la habitación de mis propios destrozos, ella me miraba emocionada, pero como podía verme ella así, yo era una serpiente casi literalmente, sentí su respiración volverse más lenta, se había dormido en mis brazos así que la cargue hasta mis aposentos, mañana me encargaría de que arreglaran una habitación digna de una reina para ella, la recosté en la cama y transforme su ropa en una más cómoda para dormir, me encamine hacia la puerta cuando su susurro me detuvo " No me dejes papi" esas palabras terminaron por llenarme de dicha, me acerque rápidamente a ella, estaba profundamente dormida "Nunca Hermione" le conteste dándole un beso en su frente y ambas mejillas, me recosté a su lado y sus brazos me rodearon mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Una parte de mí se regocijaba al ver el enorme parecido entre ella y yo, me aliviaba no ver rastro alguna de su madre en ella, ya que esa mujer nunca fue importante un bruja si poderosa y sangre pura pero inservible, había detestado dejarla embarazada pero cuando vi a mi hermosa hija quede prendado de ella, era hermosa fue lo primero que pensé, cuando su madre quiso quitármela enfurecí, y la asesine sin dudarlo, era mía, mi hija y nadie me la quitaría, había fallado cuando ese estúpido autor me la arrebato, pero nunca más ella era la hija de Lord Voldemort, ganaríamos esta guerra juntos y tomaríamos el control de ambos mundos. "Tienes un futuro muy prometedor mi Hermione" susurre, poco después caí en un profundo sueño aun abrazando a mi hija.

Dejo un final libre a su imaginación, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
